Broken Savior
by KazamaKurama
Summary: Naruto was cursed; immortal. Forced to watch his loved ones die, he goes through the decades with Kurama as his only bond left to his life as a shinobi. Two hundred years pass, and he runs into old friends; reincarnations of his precious people. Naruto resolves to break his curse of immortality, while trying not to fall to a worse curse; love. Warning: MinaNaru!
1. Prologue

**AN:** I don't know why I wrote this, honestly. The idea just came to me while I was drinking coffee and it seemed like a good idea at the time? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you like my other fic! Warning: MinaNaru, and tons of angst.

* * *

Chapter One: Old Memories and Familiar Faces

* * *

_Kami had a strange sense of humor. On October tenth, the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of Uzumaki Naruto. Exactly twenty-two years later, on exactly October tenth, the Kyuubi was ripped out of Naruto. The Fourth Great War had been going on for six years, the Shinobi Alliance fighting against Madara and the Juubi. Madara had believed that taking the Kyuubi from Naruto would have cemented his victory._

_Fate is a cruel mistress, as he soon found out._

_Twenty-two years with the fox inside of him, Kurama's chakra had become apart of Naruto's chakra coils, more so than his own. It was his chakra, all the way on a cellular level. Kurama being ripped out of him had unforeseen consequences. Rather than dying as he thought, Naruto became something else, something not human. Uzumaki Naruto died, yes, but something else replaced him; he'd become a half demon._

_Taking the fox did not seal Madara's victory; it sealed his fate. With his new found strength, Naruto and the Alliance had defeated Madara, sealing him and the Juubi so they could never cause such destruction again. The Shinobi Alliance had won, but Naruto had paid a heavy price, not that he would realize it for years. Even though he was free, Kurama could tell of the changes in his former Jinchuuriki._

_Watching Naruto grow up, watching him suffer and yet strive to protect everything he held dear, the fox had developed a deep respect for his Jinchuuriki. Now, sensing his own chakra within the boy, he realized that Naruto wasn't human He was a half demon; his own kit, no less. So, despite the fact that he could have left, Kurama stayed at Naruto's side, if only to be there for the shinobi when he realized what would come._

_The Shinobi had their victory, but Naruto had lost more than anyone else. He'd lost his humanity._

* * *

Two hundred and twenty-five years, four months, three weeks and five days had passed since the war, not that Naruto was keeping count.

After the war, Naruto had settled down as Rokudaime Hokage, ruling over in the peaceful era. Sasuke had come back to the village and he'd been instated as an ANBU Captain, along with most of the Rookie nine. It had taken Naruto a while to realize it, however. His friends seemed to be aging, yet he was unchanged by the current of time. One by one, Naruto watched as his precious people were taken away from him due to old age. One by one, his friends died of natural causes while he could do nothing but watch.

It was a curse. Naruto couldn't take his own life. Kurama had stayed by his side, helping him through the overwhelming pain of losing everyone he held dear. Every time he tried taking his own life, he would be saved by his own chakra. He was as much of an immortal as Kurama was. The pain lasted for decades, and each time Naruto formed a new bond, he was forced to watch them die. Life was so fragile, just as humans were, he soon discovered.

Two hundred years had passed. Kurama had assumed his human form, being publicly known as Naruto's 'father'. Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kurama were known as direct decedents from the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Kurama steadily built his own empire, using his knowledge to make his own company that contributed to the police force. Kyuubi Inc. was a force to be reckoned with.

Konoha had given way to a blooming city, cars lining the streets and technical innovations flourishing. Cars and airplanes were the primary ways of traveling now. Chakra was strictly monitored, and most people were civilians, their chakra systems laying dormant. Only the police, hospital doctors and government soldiers developed their chakra systems enough to fight. Even then, most jutsu were lost in time, steadily becoming part of history just as shinobi. Ninja's were stuff of legends, taught in schools and made into movies. At some point, people began questioning if shinobi and jutsu even truly existed, and if their feats were as great as the legends claimed.

The Hokage Monument was the only thing that stayed the same, a historical site that was kept preserved, the six faces watching over the bustling city.

Two hundred years, and Naruto had met the first reincarnation of one of his precious people. Jiraiya had been a young man, developing his writing company and soon flourishing with his adult novels that enticed the young audience. Tsunade had grown into a woman who rose quickly in the medical field, making a name for herself as well.

Despite himself, Naruto had gotten to know both of them. Whether they noticed his ever useful appearance, they never once commented. They weren't his Ero-sennin or Baa-chan, Naruto knew that. His precious people could never be replaced, but he had room in his heart for new people.

It was five years later when he came across Hatake Kakashi. The boy was merely five years old, his father having committed suicide, leaving him an orphan. It seemed history would repeat itself no matter what. He couldn't bare to leave the child to grow up in an orphanage, having experienced the pain himself of living in such a place. Kurama had advised against it. Kakashi was a genius as he had once been, he was bound to notice sooner or later-

Yet Naruto ignored the warnings of his adopted father. The bond he and Kurama had was one of father and son, one that ran deep after nearly two hundred years. Their appearances were different yet similar. Naruto had blond hair, whereas Kurama's hair was a deep red, reaching down to the middle of his back, which he kept in a pony tail. The demon's eyes appeared blue to everyone else, so similar to Naruto's own eyes, and three whisker marks rested on his face, just as Naruto's own. Most people assumed it was a family trait.

It had taken Naruto a month for the adoption process to go through, only two weeks to get Kakashi moved in with him. The young genius was withdrawn after the death of his father, unwilling to open up towards Naruto. He was patient, however, taking time off of his job as a history teacher to bring Kakashi from his shell. Naruto cooked them breakfast, lunch and dinner. He told Kakashi stories of shinobi, stories of Team Seven and his own battles. The child brushed them off as just that; stories.

However, Naruto noticed the way Kakashi started listening to those stories. It had been strange at first for Naruto to see the boy without a mask, but he looked perfectly normal. Completely adorable, honestly. The little comments came next.

"Shinobi going chasing a cat as a mission? What kind of mission is that?"

"A mission from Hell," Naruto answered bluntly. He would swear that he saw a hint of amusement in Kakashi's eyes.

Two nights later, Naruto decided to test something out. He had made dinner as usual, though this night, he kept quiet. There were no stories of ninja, no attempts at talking. He noted with amusement the glances that Kakashi kept throwing at him. It took Kakashi half an hour to crack.

"How do you get chakra?" Kakashi had asked halfway through dinner, finally breaking the silence.

Naruto smiled. It was progress, that was for sure. "You don't get chakra, Kashi-chan," He smiled at the face Kakashi made at the nickname and started the process of explaining what chakra was and where it came from. He told him of how to mold it as well as how to open the chakra system in your body. Tonight, Kakashi listened attentively, taking in everything Naruto was saying and constantly asking questions.

"Naru-chan," Naruto twitched at the nickname, no doubt payback for calling the boy Kashi-chan. "How do you know so much about chakra?" Kakashi asked when they were putting away their dishes.

"I just do," Naruto shrugged, washing his plate in the sink. The vague answer did nothing to appeal the child's curiosity.

"I've never heard anyone talk about chakra like you do. Either you're lying about it, or you can use chakra." It was more than a statement. It was a challenge. Kami, Naruto was being challenged by a five year old. Then again, Kakashi was a genius. He sometimes forgot that little fact.

"Maybe I can," Naruto once again gave a vague answer, smiling to himself at the annoyed look on the boy's face.

"Prove it." Again, another challenge. Kami, did the kid ever give up?

"Maybe when you're older, Kashi-chan." Yet again, his answer only served to make Kakashi more annoyed. The boy huffed, glaring at Naruto in a way he probably thought was intimidating, though Naruto just found it to be adorable. He leaned back against the counter, weighing his options for a moment before making a hand sign he was familiar with. The confused look on Kakashi's face had him grinning. A puff of smoke filled the kitchen, and a clone of Naruto stood right beside him.

Kakashi's reaction was priceless. The boy stared between Naruto and the clone, his eyes wide as he tried to process what was happening. He'd heard of the clones in Naruto's stories, but had never thought they were real. Kakashi had taken many stories of shinobi to be exaggerated, yet Naruto had just preformed the Shadow Clone Jutsu! He recalled Naruto telling him how this jutsu was forbidden, using a bunch of chakra that would normally kill normal shinobi. His mind was reeling at the possibilities of what this meant. His new adoptive father most likely had a bunch of chakra.

After bringing the shocked boy to bed, Naruto had let the clone do the cleaning for him. The house was small and modest despite the sizable portion of money Naruto had saved in his bank account. Living for two hundred years, he could probably buy the entirety of Konoha and live comfortably.

Kakashi's reaction the next morning at breakfast wasn't surprising.

"Teach me. I want to learn the shinobi way." The look in the child's eyes surprised Naruto. It was a look of pure determination, one he use to have when he went into battle. Sipping on his coffee, Naruto leaned against his chair, taking in Kakashi's expression.

"I will teach you if you give me an answer. Why do you want to learn the shinobi way? When you can give me the right answer, I'll teach you." His tone left no room for argument, and Kakashi nodded at the request.

The boy spent the day thinking over his answer, remembering all of the stories he'd been told. Each of Naruto's stories about shinobi had one thing in common. The shinobi had fought to protect their precious people. Whether in a simple battle or a war, each shinobi in Naruto's stories fought to protect someone close to them. That made him ponder on his answer. Was Naruto precious to him? The man had come into Kakashi's life after his fathers death, adopting him and giving him a comfortable life. His first impression of Naruto was that the man was a clumsy idiot. He smiled all the time and always seemed to be tripping over himself. To think that Uzumaki Kurama was Naruto's father was unreal. Kakashi had met Kurama many times, the man coming over multiple times to have dinner or generally annoy Naruto.

While he thought over his answer, Kakashi realized that the pain he felt from his fathers death was lessening. He tried to imagine what it would be like to go without Naruto's stories from now on, and was surprised to find that he couldn't. He couldn't imagine going without the blond's stories, or seeing him every morning. He couldn't imagine going without Naruto in his life.

It was a day later when he gave his answer, personally waking Naruto up the next morning. When the blond became coherent enough to realize that Kakashi had woken him up, the boy looked directly at Naruto. This clumsy idiot had saved him from the pain of growing up alone. He'd saved him from the overwhelming sadness his fathers death had left him with.

"I want to learn so I can protect you, Naru-chan." To say Naruto was surprised by the answer was an understatement. Despite how smart he knew Kakashi to be, the child was still only five years old. The will to protect someone wasn't generally figured out until a person was older. Naruto never found that strength until the Wave mission.

It took him a moment to answer, but Naruto sighed, sitting up in bed. "Alright. I'll teach you, Kashi-chan. What are you gonna do when you learn though? Are you going to join the police force when you're older?" Although it wasn't illegal to practice your chakra or even use it, most civilians in this modern time didn't even know how to unlock it. Naruto himself was registered as knowing how to use his chakra, though he had lied about several things, such as what he could and couldn't do.

"Of course. How else can I protect you?" Kakashi pointed out, giving Naruto a look as if he were an idiot. Chuckling softly, Naruto tugged the boy into a hug, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Fine, brat! Get ready because I won't go easy on you!" He grinned at Kakashi's puffed out cheeks and determined look.

That day marked the first time Naruto openly showed his abilities as a shinobi to anyone other than Kurama in over two centuries. He took Kakashi on as an apprentice, much to Kurama's amusement and slight exasperation, and promised himself to give the boy a better life than what his first one ever was.

That day, Naruto had found something to really live for.

* * *

**AN:** This is just the beginning. Let me know what you think!


	2. Truth

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad those that reviewed like the story! I love getting feedback from my readers, so please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Two: Truth

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was an unassuming person to anyone who looked at him. Standing at merely 5'5" and weight 112 lbs, he was skinny under his slacks and white shirt he wore to the high school he taught at. Working at a history teacher was the one thing Naruto had never thought he'd do, but he found the subject to be something he easily enjoyed. He'd been teaching history on and off for the last twenty years. At first he had moved across the countries, traveling to Suna to teach, and moving to Kumo as to keep from arousing suspicion. Kurama had a high enough political standing that he was able to keep anyone he needed off of Naruto's scent.

It had been well over fifteen years since he had taught in Konoha. Even so, Naruto wasn't worried. Even though he had distinct features, casting a genjutsu over anyone that may recognize him was easy enough. One advantage to being a shinobi was that the civilians couldn't detect genjutsu, not in this modern world were chakra was only ever used by people who wanted to learn it. There were courses in school that taught about chakra and how to use it. Most people that took those courses ended up either being a doctor or working in the police force.

The police force was mostly comprised of the Hyuuga clan. After the war had settled down, Neji had established the police force in Konoha once again, the Hyuuga taking up the role once held by the Uchiha clan. Although the Hyuuga clan still had the Byakugan and most were trained in how to use it, their fighting styles had nearly been lost. With the time of peace, there was no need for shinobi to take matters in their own hands. Petty thieves, bandits, and a few others were the worst that had come about.

In this modern world, however, evil took root in more discrete ways. Gangs and mobs rose to power, corrupting the legal system while luring in the youth towards darkness. It made Naruto's blood boil to see such corruption in his city. Konoha may have grown and it may be different, but it was still his city. The village he'd grown up in and loved.

Five years had passed since Naruto had adopted Hatake Kakashi. At the age of ten, the boy held up to his status as a genius. He swiftly picked up on the katas that Naruto had given him, training every day with a determination that would have made him wary had he not known Kakashi really did want this. At six and a half, Kakashi had unlocked his chakra system under Naruto's careful instruction. At the age of seven, he had already completed tree climbing and water walking. Naruto was tutoring him in shinobi history per Kakashi's request. The boy had demanded to know nearly everything he could about history.

They had a deal, however. Naruto would teach Kakashi how to be a shinobi, if the boy focused on his regular school work and went to school properly. He was careful to make sure the boy never pushed himself too hard as well. Kurama had warned Naruto against this, but when the demon saw with his own eyes how determined Kakashi was, he started helping as well. When Naruto was at work, Kurama trained Kakashi. When neither could be there, Naruto left a Kage Bushin in place to stay with the boy.

The five years had went by rather fast. Naruto saw Kakashi as the brother he never had, and in turn, Kakashi respected Naruto as a shinobi and as his own brother as well.

Their entire relationship was a risk. Naruto knew he wouldn't age. Kakashi was focused on his training and school work right now, but the boy was a genius. Sooner or later, he would notice it when Naruto never aged as he himself grew older. Was he willing to take that chance for the boy he saw as a brother? It wasn't even up for debate in Naruto's mind.

Dismissing his students for the day, Naruto packed up his papers and headed down the street towards the elementary school Kakashi was in. The boy had already learned the low grade jutsu that had been taught at the academy when Naruto was in school. He'd come a long way in five years, and Naruto had promised the boy that if he mastered the jutsu he gave him, he'd allow Kakashi to skip a few grades.

Being a genius, learning things you already knew that wasn't a challenge, he knew how it could affect someone. Kakashi had been growing bored with his school work. It wasn't a challenge to the young genius. If it was fully up to Kakashi, he would be graduating by the age of thirteen, maybe even sooner.

Well, today he would be starting on weapons training, so maybe that would cheer him a bit.

Standing by the gate of the school, Naruto whistled softly as he waited for Kakashi to come out. His eyes trailed around the crowd of parents waiting as well, along towards the people walking down the sidewalk. Despite his relaxed posture, his guard was up, prepared for anything. It was an instinct that he couldn't turn off, something he had been trained to do since he was young.

A hand tugging at his sleeve caught his attention, Kakashi's chakra as familiar as anything. He turned his head towards the annoyed looking boy, letting himself be dragged away from the school.

"How was-"

"Don't. Ask," Kakashi grumbled, shooting a dirty look in a certain direction. Curious, Naruto turned his head, raising an eyebrow when he saw the boy. Uchiha Obito. It wasn't a surprise to see Uchiha around Konoha again. Sasuke had managed to bring his clan back to life, having children and grandchildren and so on. From what Naruto knew at least, the Sharingan was possibly lost. If an Uchiha ever activated it, he would honestly be shocked.

He wasn't surprised by Obito's appearance. From what Naruto realized, history had a way of repeating itself. The rivalry between Kakashi and Obito was what had played a major part in the Fourth War, after all.

"Geeze, you don't have to drag me, Kashi-chan!" Naruto pretended to pout before grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him towards their home. Kakashi rolled his eyes but followed after his brother.

During the five years he's lived with Naruto, he's noticed something strange about his brother. Whenever they would go shopping, people seemed to see Naruto as being older than what he was. At first, Kakashi didn't understand it. It had taken him a few weeks to realize that those people were under a genjutsu, which didn't make sense. Why would Naruto put people under a genjutsu to make them see him as older?

The past few weeks, Kakashi had tried looking for Naruto's family records and had hit a dead end. It was as if Naruto and Kurama had come out of thin air. There were no records, no pictures of Naruto as a kid hanging around their house; nothing. After a while, it became obvious to Kakashi that his brother was hiding something big, and Kurama either knew about it or he was in on it.

"Naru-chan!" Ah, so Kurama was back from his business trip. Kakashi took a step to the side, closing the door behind him when a red blur came sprinting down the hallway and latching onto Naruto. He noticed a long time ago that Kurama was usually.. clingy whenever he came home from a long business trip, especially towards Naruto.

They did look alike a lot, Kakashi noted, watching in amusement as Naruto tried to dislodge Kurama from his chest. Naruto had blond hair, whereas Kurama's hair was a deep red. Both had blue eyes and both had those whisker marks on their faces. Was it a family thing? Whereas Naruto was shorter than the average male, Kurama was tall, standing at an intimidating six feet. They looked, and acted, nothing like a father and son would. At least, in Kakashi's own opinion.

"O-Oi! Kurama, you've only been gone a week!" Naruto groaned, not knowing why Kurama got like this whenever he came home from a trip. Who would have thought the great fox demon could be so childish sometimes?

"A week! A week full of one meeting after another, and resisting the urge to claw those bastards eyes out!" Kurama pointed out, settling down enough to pull Naruto into a hug. "I worry when I have to leave you alone, Kit. You know that." His voice was quieter towards the end, and Naruto sighed as he heard the demon. Gently pushing Kurama away, he took a moment to look at him. His long hair went down past his shoulders in waves, looking completely messed up and out of place, and his suit was all wrinkled.

"Go clean up while I start dinner," Naruto sighed, wondering just who was suppose to be the parental figure here. Over the years, Kurama had became like a father to Naruto, especially during the years where he had suffered through losing all of his precious people. The demon always seemed to be worrying about him whenever he had to leave on a business trip. It was like Kurama expected to come home and find Naruto had to disappeared.

"No ramen," Kurama said firmly, ruffling Naruto's hair and smiling a bit when he saw Naruto pouting. He'd had to live the first seventeen years of Naruto's life on that stuff until the boy had finally learned how to cook something healthy. Kurama was firm when it came to eating healthy foods, towards Naruto at least. With Kakashi, he had nothing to worry about.

Naruto rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen to prepare some food, muttering under his breath about stupid foxes and lazy bastards.

After Kurama had showered and changed into something more comfortable, a simple pair of sweat pants and a shirt, he was seated at the table. Kakashi had done his homework in school while ignoring the teachers at the same time, so he was busy reading a scroll that Naruto had given him on some fire jutsu. Naruto, once again muttering about lazy bastards, had laid out dinner for them on the table and took a seat.

"How was the business meeting?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence as they ate. He usually was the one to do that, since Kakashi was never big on talking about simple matters unless it had to do with whatever he was learning at the time.

"Boring. The hotel food was horrible. I missed your cooking," Kurama sighed, taking a sip of the green tea Naruto had made.

"Naruto will be a great wife for someone one day." Kakashi added in, earning a glare from Naruto. Kurama's reaction was the most amusing.

"Naru-chan will not have a mate! He's far too young for that!" Kurama frowned, referring to Naruto's age as a demon rather than a human. As a human of twenty-two years, Naruto was more than old enough to date. However, his demon side was still considered to be young, too young for a mate in Kurama's opinion.

Kakashi noticed the odd way that Kurama spoke about Naruto. He would call the blond 'Kit', which apparently meant baby fox, and would call it 'mating' instead of dating. He filed that in the 'things that don't make any sense about the Uzumaki's'. Another thing that didn't make sense was the way Naruto would address Kurama. They were father and son, yet Naruto called the red head by his first name rather than refer to him as 'Tou-san'.

"Ne, Naruto, why were you putting a genjutsu on people today?" Kakashi asked casually, noticing the way Naruto seemed to freeze up at the question. "They all seemed to see you as being older than what you really are. Now that I think of it, you don't look any older than what you did the day you adopted me. Another thing that's weird to me is that there's no pictures of you as a kid around the house. I can't even find a birth certificate of you or Kurama. Why is that?" Blunt and to the point. Kakashi saw no reason to beat around the bush. He wanted to know what the people he saw as a family were hiding from him.

Naruto looked over at Kurama and noticed the 'I told you so' look on the demon's face. He knew there would come a day when Kakashi would notice something strange, but he hadn't thought it would be so soon. Then again, Kakashi was a genius. Naruto had hoped it would take longer though for this day to come. Kurama had warned him about getting close to other humans because of his inability to age.

Because of this, Naruto had a few options. He could erase Kakashi's memories of both him and Kurama, but that would leave the boy all alone yet again. Naruto didn't want to do that. Casting a genjutsu over the boy wouldn't go over well, especially if Kakashi realized it one day. That would make the boy think they betrayed him. Naruto was already attached to the boy he saw as a brother as well. Lying had never been a strong suit that Naruto had, especially to the people he cared about.

Sharing a look with Kurama, he already knew the option he would be going with. Kakashi had always been more mature than the average child, and Naruto believed he could handle the truth.

"There is a good reason for it, Kakashi," Naruto finally said, looking at the boy he'd come to care about as a brother.

"You're right. I cast a genjutsu on people. Sometimes, I have to wipe their memories of me. It's because I'm not a normal person. You've noticed it, right? Five years. In five years, I haven't aged. I've never grown sick either. It's because I can't age."

"Is it a bloodline thing?" Kakashi hadn't expected for them to tell him the truth, but he was at least glad to be getting answers instead of lies.

"I guess you can say that. It's been in my blood, my cells, since I was in my mothers womb. For you to understand, I have to start from the beginning." So, Naruto did. He told Kakashi the story from the beginning of his birth. He told him of Kurama being sealed inside of him, explained what Kurama was, and what that made him now. He told Kakashi of his life in Konoha, growing up and learning to use Kurama's powers. Naruto told him of long forgotten history, battles that were thought to be mere legends now.

"After Kurama was ripped out of me, I thought I would die. Most Jinchuuriki that have their Bijuu ripped out do die. However, we never accounted for the fact that his chakra had affected me when I was in my mothers womb. It was steadily changing me as I grew up, the more I used it. The catalyst to it all was when he was ripped out. I became what I am. A half demon, someone that can't age, someone like Kurama yet different. I won't age. I can be killed because I am still half human, but it would take someone who is at Madara's caliber to do that. As far as me and Kurama know, no one like that is even alive right now. The past two hundred years, I've stayed away from other people. I've erased memories of me to keep suspicion down, and I've gone on living as a human. I may soon have to erase everyone's memories of me again. It's been years since I've had to do that."

Kakashi had stayed silent through Naruto's explanation and his story. His history. The Rokudaime that fought in war, the Bijuu that helped him; that was who Naruto and Kurama were. Suddenly, the fact that they had no records made sense. They had lived, had seen so much and even at ten years old, Kakashi could see that Naruto had suffered. Still-

"Why did you adopt me if you've put so much effort into staying away from humans?" Why him? What made him special to Naruto?

Naruto was silent for a moment, wondering how Kakashi would react to hearing the truth. The boy deserved the truth, at the very least. "You're the reincarnation of my Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei went through so much in his life. He suffered through so much. History has a way of repeating itself it seems. Kakashi-sensei's father killed himself, just as yours did."

"So I'm a replacement for your old Sensei?" Kakashi asked bluntly. He hoped not. To be a replacement for someone once dead, he couldn't accept that. He'd rather have his memories erased of Naruto if that was the truth.

"No! Kami, no. I couldn't leave you in an orphanage, Kakashi! I lived in one when I was growing up. That loneliness, I couldn't put you through that. You deserved a family, Kakashi."

At that, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. Oddly, he wasn't worried about the fact that he was sitting at the table and eating dinner with a demon and a half demon. Kurama was still Kurama and Naruto was still Naruto, demons or not. They had both raised him, and he saw Kurama as a brother figure just as he did Naruto.

"What about you?" At Naruto's confusion, Kakashi decided to elaborate. "Didn't you think of yourself, Naruto? You said so yourself. You had to watch your loved ones die while you lived. Why did you put yourself through that again with me? I'll get older, and you won't." Hadn't Naruto once thought of himself when he'd decided to raise Kakashi?

"I told him not to take you in," Kurama finally spoke up for the first time. "He's been through enough pain, but Naruto's stubborn. He wanted you to have a better life. He knows what this will do to him when you grow up." Kurama couldn't do anything but sit back and watch it happen all over again to the boy he saw as a son. For being the strongest Bijuu, he was helpless when it came to making the pain Naruto felt disappear.

"Tsunade is going to help me," Naruto said quietly. "I want to grow old. I want to experience being a human again. She's already studying my DNA to see if anything can be done. Jiraiya is trying to find anything he can to help me. I want to be human again, Kakashi. I can't live in fear anymore. I've watched the people I care about die for two hundred years. I can't do it anymore. I want to be human. Until that happens, I'll fight against my curse."

Naruto had saved him from being alone in the world. Not because he was a reincarnation of his Sensei, but because he knew what it was like to grow up alone. Despite the fact that Naruto may outlive him, that he may go through that pain again, he had saved him without a second thought. Kakashi didn't care that Naruto wasn't a human, he didn't care that Kurama was a demon. These two were his family. Kurama was still the grumpy brother that complained about his business trips and doted like a mother hen sometimes over Naruto when he would return. Naruto was still the clumsy idiot who was oblivious to a lot of things and cared too much about other people.

What was Kakashi? He was just a kid right now. He couldn't do anything to help Naruto, not as he was. He would. He would get stronger, and he would find a way to break Naruto's curse. "Show me. I want to see your demon sides." No more lies, no more hiding. Kakashi wanted to see.

Sharing a look with Kurama, both of them nodded and let their disguises fall. Blue eyes bled into red, their pupils turning into slits. Their whisker marks seemed deeper, more feral, fangs and claws growing longer. Kakashi watched in rapt fascination as Kurama stood up, nine fox tails made of chakra turning solid until he had nine red tails flowing behind him at the tips. Naruto stood up next, three golden tails swaying behind him, white at the tips. Kurama's fox ears were red like his hair, Naruto's own fox ears golden like his own hair.

Naruto hadn't assumed this form in at least fifty years, though Kurama would sometimes go off on his own whenever he felt like he'd been around humans too long. Kakashi stood up and went over to Naruto, who had knelt down so they were on the same level.

"You're not scared?" The real question he wanted to ask was whether Kakashi hated him for lying to him after all this time.

Kakashi studied Naruto, looking at the demonic features that he possessed and into his red eyes. He shook his head, reaching out to touch one of his ears, which twitched at the contact. They were surprisingly soft. This was the real Naruto, what he'd been hiding for years.

"Of course not, baka. You're not alone, you know. You said so yourself, right? Tsunade and Jiraiya are helping you. Well, I'm going to help you too. I'll become an ANBU Captain and find a way to turn you into a human again." Naruto had saved him, and now it was Kakashi's turn to save Naruto. Whether it was from someone else or from this very curse, Kakashi would find a way to help him.

They were a family. Granted, a strange family, but family nonetheless. Kakashi would never let anything rip them apart.

* * *

AN: This update is a bit late, so I made this chapter longer than the first one. Kakashi knows at last! What do you guys think? Review and let me know your thoughts!


	3. Fate

AN: Chapter 3 is finally here! Yes, Minato does finally show up in it! What's his job? Well, you have to read to find out! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Fate

* * *

The first time Naruto goes against what Neji would have called Fate is when Kakashi is thirteen, three years later. Two hundred years, he's stood by and watched history repeat itself. Two hundred years, and Naruto has stood at the sidelines, never getting involved. It's when Kakashi is thirteen that he finally throws caution to the wind and interferes with history.

_This_ history will not repeat itself. Obito will not lose his life this time.

He remembers managing to save Obito at the end of the war before the man was killed. Now, he has a chance to live again. To grow up, and Naruto _will not_ let the boy die. He has gone against Fate before, and for Kakashi's happiness, for Obito, he will again.

Fate comes in the guise of a car crash. Kakashi and Obito are walking to school together, with Naruto escorting them since his college is on the way. An intoxicated driver is the trigger. Three cars wreck, the pileup heading straight for Kakashi and Obito. History repeats itself. Obito pushes Kakashi out of the way, preparing to die for his friend as the car comes after him.

Naruto doesn't let it happen. He won't stand by and watch Kakashi go through that pain. He refuses to let Obito suffer that again.

Instincts, reflex that he hasn't used in years kick in. In a flash, Naruto is by Obito's side, but he's not fast enough. Not fast enough to get them away, so he becomes the boy's shield.

Metal crashes against skin in a sickening crunch, and he feels the pain first. A piece of metal is lodged into Naruto's left side, yet Obito is unharmed, shielded underneath him. The boy is physically fine, but Naruto can see his pale skin, the fear in his eyes as he stares up at him.

"N.. Naruto?_ Kami, Naruto_!" Obito starts calling for help. His mind is a mess. He'd pushed Kakashi out of the way, had expected to die, yet Naruto had saved him. Kakashi is by their side in an instant, watching with wide eyes as Naruto coughed up blood.

"Naruto!" _What had he been thinking?_ Kakashi's trembling as he dials Kurama's cell number. He barley manages to tell him what has happened. There's so much _blood_ coming out of the wound, and he doesn't know how Naruto is even still breathing.

Naruto hasn't felt a pain like this in a long time. He sinks to his knees, feeling where the metal is embedded into his side. It hurts. Is this the price he has to pay for interfering with fate? Seeing Obito alive and unharmed, Naruto thinks it's more than worth this pain.

He can sense the crowd gathering around them. Paramedics and the police are on the scene. Naruto forces himself to stay awake, and manages to smile at Obito, who is in tears at this point. At Kakashi, who looks pale with fear and shock.

"K.. Kaka-chan, Obi-chan," He manages to get out, drawing their attention to him, "It takes.. more than this to kill me. I'm just.. glad you're alright."

Tsunade will kill him for this. A flash of red catches his attention, and Naruto sees Kurama shoving people out of the way. Scratch that, Kurama will kill him first.

"You idiot! Stay awake, Naruto!" Kurama's voice sounds like it's coming through a filter. It's getting harder to hear. His vision blurring, Naruto finds it difficult to stay awake. "-to! _Naruto!"_

Kurama's voice is the last thing he hears before he's taken into sleep's sweet embrace.

* * *

The sound of machines are the first thing Naruto hears when he wakes up. He's not that surprised to find that he's in the hospital. No doubt, Tsunade was the one that took care of him. Kami, Tsunade. She's going to kill him for this, if Kurama or Kakashi don't get to him first.

Opening his eyes, he's met with the familiar sight of a white ceiling. Naruto's already lost track of how many times he's woken up in a hospital in all he time he's been alive. It's been a long time since he can remember the last time he's had to be here though.

A weight on his left side has him looking down. Kakashi is there, sleeping at the side of his bed. Obito is on the right side, both boys looking exhausted. A small movement from Naruto is what wakes Kakashi up first.

The boy sits up, his eyes wide and alert as he takes Naruto in. There are bandages wrapped around Naruto's side, but he already knows that he's healed.

"Hey, Kashi-chan," Naruto manages a small smile. "What's that look for?"

"Baka!" Kakashi's scream wakes up Obito, yet he doesn't care. "What did you go and do that for, you- you baka?! You could have died!" The boy looks close to crying, and Naruto can feel his heart clenching at the thought of causing that pain.

Still, he won't apologize for it. Obito was about to die. He had to do something to save him. Speaking of-

Naruto looks over at Obito, and notices the look of disbelief on his face. Before he can blink, Obito is hugging him as if he'll disappear if he lets go.

"Naruto! You're alive! I.. I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Obito had been terrified when Naruto had shielded him. If not for Naruto, he would have been crushed by that car. Seeing all of that blood.. Kami, there had been_ so much blood._

Naruto sighed, wrapping an arm around the thirteen year old and rubbing his back. "Baka. I told you, it takes a lot to kill me. I'm fine. I heal fast." He promised, trying to comfort the boy. Comforting someone isn't what he's really use to. He can't even remember the last time he's had to comfort someone.

Kakashi is on his other side in the next minute, both boys clinging to him. Naruto knows he has a lot to apologize for, but he won't say sorry for saving Obito.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Just what were you thinking?!" Tsunade's voice makes Naruto tense up, and he briefly considers using Obito and Kakashi as shields. Tsunade storms into the room, looking more pissed off than that time Jiraiya had tried groping her ass. She'd nearly destroyed the building after that incident.

"Baa-chan," The name makes her eye twitch, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but I will not apologize for saving Obito. Understand? I had to save him."

_I had to save him._ Tsunade sighed, most of her anger vanishing with that statement. Of course he had to. She knew all about Naruto's past and his condition. Tsunade couldn't think of what Naruto was going through, having to see them again. Having history repeat itself.

"Well brat, it's not me you have to worry about." Smirking, she moved out of the way, revealing a livid Kurama. The look on the demon's face makes Naruto cringe. Even Kakashi and Obito have enough sense to quickly move and stand behind Tsunade.

Naruto waits, tense in the hospital bed for a lecture or for the demon to rip his throat out. Instead, Kurama merely pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"Do that again, and I will kill you myself. Understand?" The threat was empty, and they all knew it. Still, Naruto understands. He'd worried all of them with his reckless actions.

Kurama had a feeling that Naruto would be the cause of his death. The boy had no sense of self preservation, recklessly throwing his own life away for others. Two hundred years, Naruto has stayed on the sidelines, and his first action is to nearly get himself killed? Once again, Kurama wonders why he cares about this idiot.

"Sorry, Kurama," Naruto murmured, laying back against the hospital bed. "How long have I been here?"

"A week," Kurama glared at the boy, "Do you know how big of a mess you left me to clean up?" Honestly, erasing the memory of those human's seeing Naruto nearly die was a pain. Naruto understands what Kurama means with one look.

"I'm sorry. Obito, are you alright?" He asks, wanting to quickly derail the conversation, though he's mostly worried about the boy. Obito nearly jumps upon being addressed, but manages to nod.

"Y.. Yeah, I'm fine. Naruto.. why did you do that?"

"For the same reason you pushed Kakashi away," Naruto smiled a bit, "You've know me for three years, Obi-chan. Do you think I'd stand by and just let you die? You saved Kakashi, and I had to save you too."

He's surprised to see tears in the boy's eyes, and Obito practically jumps onto him again, this time thanking Naruto for saving him.

An hour later, after he's been lectured by Kurama, Tsunade and even Kakashi, everyone is told to keep it down. Obito, apparently, has been staying with Kakashi for the past week and visiting him every day since the accident. Obito isn't shocked with how fast Naruto has already healed. Since he's known the blond, he's noticed that Naruto has an incredibly fast healing rate, no matter what happens. Kakashi is more angry at Naruto for putting his life at risk, but he's also grateful towards him. If Naruto hadn't interfered, Obito would have died. His best friend would have been dead, and Kakashi doesn't want to think of what that kind of pain would have felt like.

It's another week before Tsunade allows Naruto to be let out of the hospital, though it's mostly to keep up appearances with Obito. The boy is like family to Naruto, but he doesn't know Naruto like Kakashi does.

After he's out of the hospital, he's cornered by Kakashi at home.

"Obito died before, didn't he? In our old life?" He wants to know. From what Naruto has told him of his past, the man has spent two hundred years never once getting involved. So, what other reason would he have to save Obito?

Naruto had expected this. Kakashi was too smart for his own good sometimes, honestly. He'd been purposely avoiding the subject of Obito from the past, if only because he didn't want Kakashi to look at his friend in a different way. The boy was still young.

"Yes. During a mission to destroy Kannabi bridge, Obito pushed you- the old you - out of the way of rubble. He was crushed. I knew the day would come when something similar would happen. Obito never died on that mission, but he went through immense pain, Kakashi. I couldn't let him go through it again." Especially since he's had three years to get to know the boy. Obito reminds Naruto of himself at that age. He's so full of life and ambitious. He has too much to live for.

Kakashi had always thought that he wouldn't know what to do in Naruto's place. How would he feel, watching the people he once loved grow up with no clue of who you were? Naruto could have not done anything. He could have let history play out, yet he hadn't. He had gone against fate, broken the unspoken rules of the world and saved Obito's life, even if it almost cost him his own.

For the first time, he saw the kind of shinobi Naruto had been. For that, Kakashi found new respect for Naruto.

Since saving Obito, the boy had all but moved in with them. It was a simple change, but had a big impact on Naruto. His small family was growing, day by day, and he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

"Kakashi, put that book down or I swear, I'll burn it." Naruto growled out, glaring at the eighteen year old sitting at the table, casually reading that perverted book Jiraiya had written. He swore he would kill the man for getting Kakashi interested in those books when he was only sixteen.

Kakashi sighed, lazily putting the book into his bag. Obito snickered behind his coffee cup, earning a glare from his Captain. Five years had passed since the accident, and Obito had moved in with Naruto, Kakashi and Kurama.

Kakashi had graduated school when he was thirteen, and joined the police at the age of fourteen, being the youngest ever to join. He had quickly rose in the ranks, getting the title of ANBU at the age of sixteen. Two years later, he had become head of security at Kurama's company. Obito had joined onto the security team when he was seventeen, working below Kakashi on the security team.

Obito was sixteen when he first noticed Naruto hadn't aged. That year, they had told him the truth. To say the boy was shocked was an understatement, but he had come to accept it. Every now and then, Obito saw flashes of the shinobi Naruto had been, just as Kakashi did. He and Kakashi had an unspoken agreement to find a way to break Naruto of his curse. After all, Obito owed Naruto his life. More than that, he respected Naruto the brother he'd never had.

"Maa, Naru-chan," Naruto's eye twitched at the annoying name, "You need to relax more." Kakashi teased, standing up and looking down at the man that was his brother in all but blood. Five years, and Kakashi had finally outgrown Naruto, a fact he liked to hold over his head. Even Obito was taller than Naruto.

"Bakashi, leave Naru-chan alone. We need to get to work anyway. Last time we were late, Kurama-nii ripped us a new one." Obito pointed out, shivering at the memory. For all of the pampering Kurama did towards Naruto, the demon could be ruthless when it came to other people.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he finished making Obito's and Kakashi's lunches. Kurama hadn't been home much in the past week. Apparently, there was a new company on the rise and Kurama was busy with making deals to become partners with the company. For all the demon ranted about having to deal with human's, he spent a lot of time around them.

After sending the two off to work, Naruto glanced at the clock. He wouldn't have to be at the college for another two hours at least. As he made himself lunch, he thought of what had happened the past five years.

Obito took to training as well as Kakashi had. After the boy had found out that Kakashi could preform jutsu's, he had practically begged Naruto to teach him, expressing a desire to join the police when he grew up. That vibrant boy that Naruto had met grew up to be a fine shinobi. It was sheer determination that granted Obito a position into the police force when he was sixteen. Now, at eighteen, he worked with Kakashi at Kurama's company on security.

It didn't mean that they never took other jobs. Sometimes, they would go on ANBU missions together, and those were the times Naruto worried most.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he finished making lunch for himself and Kurama. Once again, the demon neglected his own needs. Naruto insisted that the demon ate at least once a day, because he did have a human body to look after.

Making his way out of the house, it took only twenty minutes for him to reach the company known as Kyuubi Inc.

Disguised as an advertising company, it had been around for at least seventy years or so when Kurama first established it. Most ANBU came from the company itself, all personally trained by Kurama himself. The company founded the shinobi police, and took care of security threats in Konoha. Most of Konoha's secrets were trusted with Kyuubi Inc.

Stepping into the building, Naruto waved towards Asuma, the guard on duty. The man was the same as Naruto remembered him. He still smoked like a train, but he was a deadly wind user and one of the best spies they had.

Over the years, Naruto had become close to the ANBU and shinobi police of the village. He knew most of them by name, though some of them were strange to see. Madara Uchiha, head of police, was the one person Naruto would never had thought would be reincarnated. While the man didn't have his Sharingan, he was still a strange sight to see, and a man to fear.

Kurama found it ironic, which wasn't a surprise. The reincarnation of Madara, working for Kurama? Oh Kami, it was irony at it's finest.

The elevator opening brought Naruto out of his thoughts. Stepping out, he passed Anko, who looked way too happy. Whenever Anko was happy it either meant they had caught a spy, or she had a new trainee. Either way, Naruto felt sorry for that poor soul.

Making his way towards Kurama's office, he didn't bother knocking when he opened the door and walked inside. Everyone at the company quickly found out that their ruthless boss had one weakness; his son, Naruto.

"I told you not to leave without your lunch, you baka! Why do you make me come here every day and bring your lunch?" Naruto snapped, glaring at Kurama as he stormed over to the table, ignoring the other man in the room for now.

Kurama just grinned up at Naruto, finding the glare thoroughly amusing. "Ah, but then I wouldn't get to see you every day, Naru-chan."

"Kami, it's bad enough that Obito and Kakashi call me that!" Naruto snapped, putting Kurama's bento on the desk. The demon laughed, ruffling his blond hair affectionately.

"Naru-chan, would you mind waiting here for me? I have to go and get some forms from Shikaku. Please keep my client company for me." He didn't give the blond a chance to protest before he was out the door.

Naruto cursed under his breath, leaning against the desk. Why did Kurama do this every day? Why did he even bother making a lunch for that fox? Oh, right. Because he cared. A cough on the other side of the room reminded Naruto that Kurama had a client in here.

"Sorry about him," Naruto apologized, turning to the other man in the room. Just who he saw shocked him. Blond hair, longer and lighter than his own and sharp blue eyes stared at him.

Namikaze Minato was the client. Yes, he would find ways to make Kurama's life hell for this. Naruto knew there was a possibility of Minato being reincarnated, but he never expected to meet him like this.

"No worries. I've heard of Uzumaki-san's eccentric personality," Minato brushed it off, taking time to study the other blond. This was Kurama's son? He looked nothing like his father, aside from those whisker marks and blue eyes. Kurama's hair reminded Minato of blood, and the man was frankly intimidating and sharp. His son, however, looked the complete opposite.

Minato had inherited his company from his own father. Born in Kumogakure, (Kurama had laughed at the sheer irony), they had started off as nothing more than weapons smiths. Gradually, Minato's father had built a company that sold only the best weapons on the market. After his fathers death, Minato had taken the company, making it ten times what it was. Now, at the age of merely twenty-one, he had as much of a sharp tongue as his father had, expanding the company from Kumo all the way to Konoha. Minato knew exactly what kind of company Kurama really ran, and the deal between them was too good to pass up.

After all, shinobi and police needed weapons. Who better to make those weapons than his own company? Konoha, he found, was far different from Kumo.

As he studied the other blond, he concluded the people here were different as well. Was that irritation he saw on his face? Maybe the other was irritated with his father?

Kami, Naruto found, had a very twisted sense of humor. He sighed, straightening up and walking over to Minato. This man wasn't his father. He was just Namikaze Minato, owner of a prominent company.

"Uzumaki Naruto, college professor and son of Uzumaki Kurama. Nice to meet you," He said, smiling at the other man.

"Nice to meet you as well. Namikaze Minato," Minato introduced, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"So, where are you from?" Naruto asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "How are you liking Konoha?"

"I'm originally from Kumogakure." Naruto wanted to laugh at the irony of that. Yes, Kami had a twisted sense of humor indeed.

"Konoha is certainly.. different. I think I'll enjoy my stay here."

"Your stay? You're moving here?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I've heard of Konoha's legendary Will of Fire in it's people. The term is old, is it not?"

"I'll say. The first Hokage believed in the Will of Fire when he built Konoha," Naruto nodded, leaning against the desk a bit. "It still burns brightly to this day. It's alive in every person here."

Now Minato was interested to hear more. "Oh? You're a college professor, right? What do you teach?"

"I teach history. I want to keep the history of this place alive and well. What better way of spreading the Will of Fire than by teaching?" Funny enough, Iruka was a college professor along with Naruto. The man was as much of a mother hen as he remembered. Though the first time they'd met, Iruka had mistaken Naruto as a student of the college, rather than a professor.

"I see. Well, perhaps we can discuss more at dinner tonight? Uzumaki-san invited me over to dinner." Well, that was a surprise to Naruto. He had a feeling Kurama was doing this more to annoy him than anything. If Kakashi and Obito knew what was good for them, they'd better behave tonight.

"Sure! I don't mind discussing history tonight. I'll teach anyone willing to learn about it." Glancing at the clock, Naruto saw he had half an hour to get to work.

"Forgive me, but I have to go now, Namikaze-san. I have a class to teach in half an hour."

"Oh, of course. Thank you for keeping me company, Uzumaki-san." Minato smiled at the other, raising an eyebrow at the way Naruto's eye twitched.

"Just call me Naruto." His tone left no room for argument as he stood up and gathered his own bento.

"Alright. Naruto then," Minato nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Naruto waved, leaving the office before Minato had a chance to reply. Minato watched Naruto leave before turning to the window. _Yes,_ he thought, _Konoha would certainly be an interesting place to live. _

* * *

"If you're doing this to screw with me, I will kill you." Were the first words Naruto said to Kurama when he passed him in the hallway.

Kurama sighed, ruffling Naruto's hair, much to the shorter man's annoyance. "I've no clue what you're talking about, Naru-chan. I just invited Namikaze-san to dinner tonight, seeing as he's new in Konoha. We have to be hospitable towards him, don't we?"

"Screw you," Naruto huffed, smacking his hand off of his head. "Your bento is in your office. Now, I have to get to work." He stormed off, letting out a bit of Killer Intent that had the few shinobi in the area freeze.

Naruto was pissed, and it wasn't long before Kakashi and Obito found out why from Kurama.

Well, dinner was certainly going to be interesting tonight.

* * *

**AN:** That was so much fun to write! Minato is finally introduced into the story! I hope you guys liked it!


	4. Good News!

I will be re-writing this story! Don't worry, it won't really change that much. The plot is still the same- only some elements are different! I think you guys will enjoy the newer version much, much better now that I have a plot to go off of! If anyone is interested in talking about it, just shoot me a PM!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay- here's the plot of the new**_ Broken Savior_**I'm working on!

Irony seemed to dictate his entire life.

Immortality was a curse. Forced to watch the people he loves die over and over again throughout hundreds of years, Uzumaki Naruto begins looking for a cure in modern day Konoha. Oddly, he ends up adopting Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito along the way.

Iwagakure, wary of Konoha's strange reputation of never being defeated in hundreds of years, sends Namikaze Minato, their best shinobi, to gain some insight on the inner workings of Konoha. Minato thought this would be just another infiltration mission- until he runs into Uzumaki Naruto, a college history professor, that catches his attention.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't plan on falling in love. He's been there, done that, but there's something about Namikaze Minato that draws his attention.

Namikaze Minato is good at what he does. He can get information from anyone, using any means necessary. He has the highest body count in Iwagakure, along with the highest mission count as well. Nothing can break through his walls- except one Uzumaki Naruto. He's yet to decide whether this history teacher is a distraction from his mission that he needs or not.

Can a cold, cruel spy from Iwa, whose country is planning a war on Konoha, learn to love a seemingly normal, if a bit ditzy, history teacher? Can Uzumaki Naruto find a cure for the curse that is his very life, while also keeping his identity as a shinobi from the man he's growing to love?

Lies, deception-

This is just another dance, two shinobi who wear their masks-

Only time will tell if they will destroy each other-

Or revive each other.

-Meanwhile, Kurama is enjoying the show in the background with his popcorn.

So- I may need a beta on this! If anyone is up for the job of helping me brainstorm, listening to me complain and helping me edit this story, shoot me a message! What do you guys think of the plot? Leave a review please!


End file.
